Desde que te Fuiste
by ReaderandWriter9000
Summary: "Siempre creí que e si tu no estuvieras en esta tierra, mi vida y la de todos sería mejor…...Me equivoqué….Y ahora tengo que cargar con la culpa y la melancolía"


**Saludo escritores. Soy ReaderandWriter9000 (R &W) y aquí les traigo un one-shot inspirado en una carta que encontré por internet.**

 **Puede ser que este one-shot sea muy triste y oscuro, así que las personas que son muy sensibles (como yo naaa) les recomiendo leer esto bajo su propio riesgo. No me hago responsable de corazones rotos y lágrimas derramadas. Este será mi primer fic triste.**

 **Sin nada más que agregar, comencemos:**

 **Aclaración: "Gravity Falls" y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a su respectivo creador Alex Hirsch y a Disney. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro.**

 **Advertencia: Puede contener temas tristes y oscuros no aptos para todos.**

 **Gravity Falls Fanfic One-Shot**

" **Desde que te Fuiste"**

Era una tarde oscura en todo el lejano pueblo de Gravity Falls con un clima nublado con casi probabilidad de lluvia. Sin ignorar eso me enfatizaré en un sujeto misterioso que está caminando lentamente con un traje formal con chaqueta negra y pantalón negro, era un adolescente rubio de clase alta que ya conocemos, Max Maximoff. Sí, ese joven arrogante y presumido ahora estaba caminando lentamente por el pueblo seriamente y un poco deprimido con unas flores en su mano.

Luego de una hora de caminata logró llegar a su destino, el Cementerio de Gravity Falls, donde varios ataúdes con cuerpos, huesos y polvo descansaban en paz. Pero Max no le interesaba en absoluto esa gran cantidad de lápidas, solo le importó la lápida donde él se dirigía. Esta última se localizaba en un monte un poco alto del cementerio, el rubio logró escalar el monte y observó muy bien la lápida:

 _Mason "Dipper" Pines_

 _2000 - 2016_

 _Gran Hermano, Sobrino, Compañero, Amigo._

 _Un gran ejemplo a seguir._

Esas inscripciones en la lápida era lo que Max buscaba, este dejó las flores que cargaba en sus manos al frente de la lápida en señal de respeto.

-Mmmm emmm hola, Dipper...Han pasado un gran tiempo ¿No?...Bueno, las cosas son….muy diferentes…..Aún recuerdo aquel día que te fuiste, nos salvastes a todos de la destrucción de Bill…..pero no como creíamos…..Omitiendo eso, siempre creí que si tu no estuvieras en el pueblo, mi vida sería mejor y así podría estar con Pacífica…...Me equivoqué….Desde que te fuiste el pueblo ya no es el mismo. Soos y Melody cerraron la Cabaña del Misterio, ya no querían trabajar con cosas "sobrenaturales" porque eso les recuerda a tí, lo bueno es que ellos viven bien y se casarán en unos meses. Wendy y los otros chicos se han ido a diferentes universidades con un vacío en sus corazones. Stan y Ford están solos y deprimidos, pero más Stanford, pues el sigue creyendo que él debía estar en tu lugar. Ni hablemos de Pacífica, ella es uno de los que está sufriendo más por tu partida, ni sus padres ni yo hemos logrado que se mejore, ella no encontrará a nadie como tú, Dipper. Yo estoy bien, siempre he creído que soy indiferente acerca de tu muerte y muchos me dicen que yo soy el único alegre por eso….Pero la verdad es que se equivocan, yo puedo estar una noche sin sentirme culpable por ayudar a Bill, yo cometí un error estaba desesperado, ahora pago por mis consecuencias por medio de mi conciencia. Otro que sufre por tí es tu hermana, la chica que se caracterizaba por su alegría incondicional se ha apagado, primero su cerdo Pato y ahora tú. Recuerdo un día que Stan me permitió hablar con Mabel y la encontré leyendo tu Diario número 4, yo le pregunté "¿Por qué lees eso? Creí que eso no era lo tuyo", ella me respondió "Solo espero que él regrese". Yo ni siquiera supe qué decir y solo me retiré, tu hermana te extraña mucho. Ella casi se gradúa de la secundaria, pero de qué sirve si ella sigue así. Por suerte Mabel no está sola, están sus amigas Candy y Grenda y a veces Pacífica (suspiro) Gideon ha sido el saco de lágrimas de Mabel en varias ocasiones, que suerte que Gideon cambió. En cuanto a Pacífica, la he visitado bastante pero casi no le hablo, te respeto tanto que ni soy capaz de coquetearle, solo podía "intentar" levantarle el ánimo, recalco la parte de INTENTAR. El bosque ha estado muy silencioso desde que te fuiste, nadie ha investigado el pueblo, ni siquiera tu tío Ford. Te preguntas por qué hago todo esto, porque tienes familia y amigos que necesitan tu ayuda y creo que lo mínimo que puedo hacer es hacer lo que tú hubieras hecho, en mi caso no tengo familia que me apoye, solo mi secretaria Leslie. Sabes qué es lo peor de todo, luego que te fuiste, Pacífica aparentemente quedó embarazada, el hijo es tuyo, Dipper. Cuando el bebé nazca, que no falta mucho, no estarás ahí. Si el niño nace preguntará "¿Dónde está papi? ¿Qué le dirá Pacífica? ¿Qué le dirá Mabel ¿Qué le diré yo? Dejando a un lado el rencor, protegeré a tu hijo pero no quiero que él me reconozca como un padre, pues es tuyo. Si él te conociera, el niño estaría orgulloso del padre que tiene. Si pudiera verte por última vez, te diría que me perdonaras por mis actos y que hiciéramos las paces, parece que hasta pudimos ser….¿Amigo? Quien sabe…...Tu muerte solo hizo algo bueno, lograste que yo madurara, me dí cuenta de todo y lo siento. Descansa en paz, Dipper Pines. El héroe de Gravity Falls que jamás será olvidado-Narró Max con su monólogo antes de retirarse con unas pocas lágrimas en sus ojos recordando lo que ha provocado la ausencia del castaño por todo el pueblo-Leslie, llama a mi limo. Ya he hecho lo que tenía que hacer-Dijo el rubio usando su dispositivo móvil llamando a su asistente para recogerlo del cementerio y llevarlo a su mansión.

A pesar de que ha hecho cosas buenas para ayudar a los Pines y a sus amigos para aliviar un poco el dolor, jamás podrá limpiar completamente su conciencia que le seguirá recordando su culpabilidad hasta el último de sus días de vida.

 **Fin**

 **Lo sé, no es un final de Hollywood pero es un concepto que yo me visualizé. Ahora si pueden llorar y eso, tranquilos, nada de esto es canon en mis fics, esto es aparte, solo usé a Max para reflejar un poco su culpabilidad (aunque sea malo pero sigue siendo una persona)**

 **Dejen sus reviews para ver si les gustó mi primer one-shot con temas un pocos deprimentes.**

 **Y esto es todo por mi parte. Soy ReaderandWriter9000 (R &W) Y nos vemos en otro capítulo de otros fics como "Gravity Falls: El Próximo Verano" o en "UnderFalls"**


End file.
